


Winning the War

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Category: The Big Valley
Genre: F/M, First Time, Nudity, Voyeurism, spoilers for "Point and Counterpoint", spoilers for "The Battle of Mineral Springs"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My continuation of the fourth season episode "The Battle of Mineral Springs", set not long after the final episode of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this.

Janie wrote down the final figure and set the pencil on the desk. Mineral Springs Freight and Stage Lines was finally turning a respectable profit and as Janie tucked a copy of the month’s statements into an envelope, she wished she could be there in person to see the pleased expression she hoped was going to be on Jarrod’s face.

Tucking a curl that had escaped its comb behind her ear, the young woman sighed. She hadn’t been able to see as much of the handsome lawyer as she’d have liked to in the past few weeks. The business was busy with harvest season, which meant the Barkleys were busy too, plus Jarrod wrote to her that he had been seeking a nomination for Attorney General and that was going to occupy his time for a while. At least he was a prolific letter writer and rarely did a week go by without two or possibly three letters in the mail for her, starting with ‘My darling’ or ‘dearest’ and a ‘devotedly yours’ or ‘with greatest affection’ at the end.

Janie closed her eyes as she remembered Jarrod’s last visit. She’d surprised him by cooking dinner all on her own, with the help of the cookbook he’d sent to her as a light-hearted joke, and could still see his dashing smile after he took the first bite. They’d taken a long walk in the moonlight afterward and Janie recalled the strength of his arms as he held her close and the warmth of his lips on hers. No intentions had been declared other than Jarrod asking her father’s permission to court her after they’d dealt with Ed Crawford, but Janie was head over heels in love with Jarrod Barkley and she knew he cared for her even though no words of love had been spoken aloud.

“You still here, honey?”

Her father’s voice broke Janie out of her reverie. “Oh, hi, Papa,” she said with a smile.

Ben Moore tucked his fingers in the lapels of his coat. “Thinking about that young fellow of yours?” he asked with a teasing look.

Janie blushed. “Maybe a little,” she admitted. Having her father’s approval of Jarrod as her beau made Janie that much happier.

“Y’know, things are a bit slower right now, with the past week’s rain and all,” he observed. “You’ve got Lou knowing all the rates and timetables. Why don’t you take a few days and head off to Stockton?”

“Oh, Papa, I couldn’t leave you here alone,” she protested.

Ben’s eyes twinkled. “Shouldn’t that be a father’s line, not wanting his little girl head off by herself?” he questioned. “But you know how to take care of yourself, honey. I think I can do the same and I trust your Jarrod to act proper with my daughter.” Janie blushed.

Janie thought about the idea while she was preparing dinner that night. With all the new business, they had hired someone to run the hotel café so she didn’t have that responsibility any more. Her papa was right; the hectic pace of the past few weeks was slowing and she really did want to see Jarrod. But what would he think of her showing up unannounced? By the time she got ready for bed, her mind was made up. It wasn’t as if it was a dangerous trip to Stockton, even though there wasn’t a stage or wagon heading out for a couple days, and Jarrod’s reaction to her unannounced arrival would tell her if there really was anything between them. Course of action decided, Janie drifted off to sleep and her dreams were filled with a certain handsome, blue-eyed attorney.

*

Jarrod rubbed his eyes before leaning back in his chair for a long stretch. It had been a long couple of weeks. A brutal case combined with being tempted by a nomination to run for Attorney General hadn’t allowed him much time to relax. But it was over now and turning down the nomination had let him breathe easier when he finally realized he wasn’t the type of man who would enjoy the hard practicalities of politics or the compromises he’d have to make.

Jarrod reached over, picked up the letter he received the previous day and smiled as he read Janie’s neat handwriting. The letter mostly consisted of anecdotes of what had been happening in and around Mineral Springs and Jarrod’s eyes drifted to the last line.

_I know you’ve been busy but that doesn’t keep me from hoping to see you again soon._

_Your loving Janie._

She had never been far from his thoughts since that conversation back in Mineral Springs when she talked about saving her town. He admired her feistiness and determination even more than her beauty and her smile. And when he kissed her after she’d chewed him out about the way he was planning to go after Crawford, he knew he had to see her again. He’d made the trip to Mineral Springs as many times as he could over the rest of the summer, but it had been a few weeks since he’d been able to get away and Jarrod was missing his lovely Janie. Now that everything was settled, he promised himself he’d visit as soon as the cleanup was done back home. He didn’t normally work the ranch, but this was one of those situations in which all hands were needed. An unexpected storm had created havoc with the fences and levies and even though it was hard work, Jarrod was looking forward to a change in pace. 

Jarrod looked at his watch. It was still early enough in the afternoon to lend a hand with the repairs. He grabbed his gunbelt and hat and headed to get Jingo from the livery before riding off in the direction of the ranch.

*

Janie pursed her lips. She really shouldn’t have taken a shortcut on an unfamiliar road, but she knew from the map that the road looped around and cutting across would save her at least an hour. But now she had no idea where she was, her horse had thrown a shoe and with the way her luck was going, it would start raining and she’d be stuck outside in the wilderness overnight.

Janie heard a rustling from the bushes ahead and stopped, her heart hammering as she tried to decide if it was a wild animal or not. But her horse didn’t seem concerned and his ears even swivelled towards the noise. Janie cautiously led the animal forward and, through a break in the brush, she saw the shimmer of water. Another step and she could see a sorrel horse tethered nearby, plus another sight that made Janie stop in her tracks.

The dark-haired man had stripped off his shirt and was tossing it casually to the side. Janie watched the play of light across the broad shoulders and when he turned slightly, Janie gulped. She knew that profile and knew the contours of those shoulders as well as the strength of those arms from the times Jarrod had gathered her into his embrace and kissed her. There had been nothing really inappropriate in those kisses, but she couldn’t say the same thing about her thoughts. She thought about how the smooth skin of his chest would feel under her fingertips and imagined his hands sliding over her skin as well. _Stop that,_ she scolded silently.

Then Janie’s breath caught as Jarrod started to unbutton his pants. She really should say something, make some sort of noise to let him know she was there, but she was mesmerized as he peeled his pants off his hips and she was treated to a tantalizing view of a well-muscled backside.

 _I’m just horrible,_ Janie told herself, _no decent girl should be watching…_ He straightened up after removing his boots and socks and shed his pants and drawers the rest of the way. She’d always admired Jarrod’s large, strong hands and realized the giggled whispers she’d heard were true; the size of a man’s hands was definitely related to the size of his… 

Janie stopped herself and knew she should look away, but mercy, that man was well-equipped. Not that she’d ever stared at a naked man before, but she’d seen pictures in an art history book. Classical Greek sculpture had nothing on Jarrod Barkley.

*

Jarrod waded hip deep into the water and then smoothly dove under the surface. It was a scorchingly hot day and the cool water felt refreshing on his skin. He was hot and dirty after spending the last couple hours digging post holes and had decided he’d earned himself a break and a swim before heading to the house. He slicked his wet hair off his forehead and then paused. Something was moving in the shadows by the shore of the pond.

“Hello?” he called out.

Jingo nickered and another horse answered. A figure came out from the shadows and Jarrod raised an eyebrow in surprise when he recognized her. “Janie?” he asked. “What are you doing here?” From the fierce blush creeping over her face and the way she wouldn’t quite look him in the eyes, Jarrod wondered exactly how long she’d been standing there and exactly how much she’d seen.

“I got lost,” she admitted hesitantly, “and I heard your horse and came over and…”

Jarrod didn’t think her blush could have gotten any deeper, but it did and he couldn’t help a chuckle at her discomfiture. “Well, I suppose I should cut my swim a little short and put you back on the right track,” he offered gallantly and started to move out of the water.

“No!” Janie called out and Jarrod stopped. “You shouldn’t… I mean, I’m… and you’re…”

“I’m what?” Jarrod asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“You’re… well, you’re not dressed,” she protested indignantly.

“Oh?’ he wondered. “And how do you know I’m not swimming in my underclothes?”

“Because I saw…” Janie cut herself off abruptly, appalled at what she was about to admit. 

Jarrod had to laugh. “You could just turn around, Janie,” he told her with a wink.

Janie huffed in embarrassed exasperation and turned her back on Jarrod. He was still chuckling as he came out of the water. “No peeking,” he teased as he pulled on his clothes. “You can turn around now.”

Jarrod was tucking in his shirt. The white fabric clung to his still damp torso, not leaving much more to the imagination than when he’d been bare-chested. “C’mon.” He walked over to where Jingo was tethered. “I’ll make sure you get to Stockton.” His blue eyes caught hers. “You were heading to Stockton?”

Janie gave him a dazzling smile. “Yes… well, I was really coming to see you. I’ve missed you the past few weeks.”

“I’m sure you saw enough of me today,” he responded with a devilish grin.

“Jarrod!” Janie protested as the blush returned.

He reached out his hand, chuckling. “I’ll give you a hand up to your horse.”

Janie shook her head and said, “He threw a shoe, that’s why I’ve been walking.”

“Well, then…” Jarrod smoothly pulled himself into Jingo’s saddle and nudged him over to Janie. He held out his hand and kicked his foot out of the stirrup. Janie took the offered hand and Jarrod swung the lovely young woman up behind him. He took her mount’s reins and tied them to the saddlehorn, placed Janie’s hand around his waist and clucked to Jingo.

“So,” he said as Jingo settled into a fast walk with Janie’s horse following behind, “town or our ranch?” Jarrod was enjoying the feel of her arms around him and the warmth of her pressed up against his back, even though it was a hot day. “Mother would be happy to have you and it would certainly be more convenient if you’ve come to see me.” He twisted in the saddle to look at her. “I promise, Mother and Audra will see to it we’re well chaperoned.”

“Just so long as you keep the door to the bathing room shut, Mr. Barkley,” she teased as she overcame her embarrassment.

“Just so long as you avert your eyes, Miss Moore,” he teased back. “But I don’t think you’ll see anything you haven’t already.”

Janie smiled and rested her cheek against his strong shoulder, glad she’d made the spontaneous trip. Jarrod’s reaction to her unexpected arrival was all she could have hoped for and more.


	2. Chapter 2

The unflappable Silas greeted the unexpected guest with a warm smile and another place was waiting at the table when he called the family to dinner after making sure Janie was comfortable in one of the guest rooms.

“So, Janie, how long are you staying?" Victoria asked after they said grace.

“Well, I hadn’t quite decided.” Janie smiled that sweet smile that Jarrod had discovered he loved so much. “I don’t want to put anyone to any trouble.”

Nick passed along the mashed potatoes after taking a generous helping. “Janie, as far as I’m concerned, you stay as long as you want. Jarrod’s been cranky as an old bear since he hasn’t been able to see you.”

“Now, Nick,” Jarrod protested, but stopped and grinned at the chuckles around the table. He then looked over at Janie and smiled at her faint blush. “But my brother has the right idea, Janie. You’re welcome here as long as you’d like.”

Janie returned his smile. “A few days, I suppose. I shouldn’t leave Papa for too long.”

Jarrod let everyone else carry the conversation over dinner and just watched Janie’s interaction with his family. She seemed very at ease with them and they with her. In spite of her claims of not being well-educated, she held her own in the discussions around the table and Jarrod knew he wanted her to be a permanent fixture there. He had been seriously considering asking her to marry him; after all, no gentleman would court a woman and only a cad would kiss her the way he had on several occasions without intentions in that direction, but he had been a bit concerned how his sweet Janie would fare if he won the nomination and was elected Attorney General. She loved her home and Jarrod couldn’t see her being happy in a big city like Sacramento. The realization that he wasn’t a politician and that a lawyer was all he’d ever really wanted to be was the main reason he turned down the nomination, but Janie had been a close second.

That she’d made an impromptu visit to see him made him happy beyond belief and told Jarrod that Janie was taking their relationship seriously as well. Jarrod chuckled to himself as he recalled exactly how much she’d seen of him. That on its own would be grounds for most people to rush them to the altar. Then Janie glanced over at him and Jarrod knew he had to ask. He had to make his intentions known to the woman he’d fallen in love with.

*

Jarrod met Janie in the hall on his way to breakfast. All night he’d been thinking of how to propose and he’d decided that simpler was, in this case, better.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked as he took her hand.

Janie dazzled him with her lovely smile. “Yes, I did, Jarrod, thank you.”

They walked down the stairs together.

“It’s another beautiful day,” Jarrod observed. “I was wondering if you might like to go for a drive?”

“I’d like that,” she replied brightly.

They wasted no time after breakfast and soon Jarrod was driving the buggy down one of the lanes that led to the river. The day promised to be extremely hot, but the morning was still cool enough to be pleasant. Jarrod didn’t drive far before he found the perfect setting for what he wanted to ask. He pulled the horse to a stop, set the brake and helped Janie out of the buggy.

“Have I told you yet how glad I am that you came to visit?” he asked softly as he pulled her close.

“Not exactly,” she told him, smiling as she slipped her arms around his waist.

Jarrod bent down and kissed her gently. “I am very, very happy you came to see me,” he said. “There’s only one thing that could make me happier.”

Janie gave him a curious look. “And what’s that?”

“That the next visit you make, you won’t have to leave because you’ll be coming as my wife.” Jarrod took a step back to gaze into her eyes and was shocked to see not only surprise but dismay on her face as well. “Janie?”

She stepped out of his embrace and walked a few steps away, her back to him.

“Janie, I’m sorry,” Jarrod said. He felt as though his world had just been knocked out from under him. “If I overstepped, or misread your feelings…”

Janie shook her head. “No, Jarrod.” She turned to face him, her arms hugged tightly over her chest. “You didn’t.” A tear glimmered on her cheek. “But until you asked, it didn’t hit me. I’m not ready to leave my home, or leave Papa.” She hung her head. “I misled you, Jarrod, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Jarrod walked up to her, wiped the tears off her cheek and held her close. “You have no reason to be sorry.” He kissed the top of her head softly. “You know, I could always relocate to Mineral Springs.” He’d considered it; he knew how much her home meant to her and it wasn’t as if Mineral Springs was that far from Stockton.

Janie smiled wanly. “Your life is here, Jarrod. Your work, your business, your family…”

“I have a business in Mineral Springs,” he reminded her with a smile. “And if you marry me, I’ll have family there as well.” 

“I know, but you’re a lawyer and that’s what you love doing,” she argued. “There wouldn’t be enough work to keep you busy in Mineral Springs, your practice would keep you away and I’d never see you…” Janie blinked back more tears. “I just don’t think it would work out, Jarrod.”

Jarrod sighed. His heart would be irrevocably broken if he couldn’t win her over, but in that moment, he knew even professing his love for her wouldn’t be enough to convince her. He knew how stubborn Janie was; that was one of the things he loved about her. “We’ll work it out, Janie,” he promised as much to himself as to her. “We made a future for your town, we just have to try to make one for us.” They’d won the battle for Mineral Springs, now he had to win the war. After all, even Janie Moore was no match for the stubbornness of a Barkley.


	3. Chapter 3

Jarrod sat back down to the pile of papers on his desk. He was happy he’d arrived early for court that morning; he was suitably impressed with the lawyer trying the case before his, enough so that he’d asked the young man if he might consider working in Jarrod’s office. The discussion continued over lunch and both attorneys were pleased with preliminary plans for an upcoming partnership. With someone else to take care of the practice in Stockton, he would be free to pursue his plan to relocate to Mineral Springs.

Jarrod flipped through the files and was glad to see he was finished with all his current cases when there was a knock on his door followed by his secretary.

“Mr. Barkley, there’s a Ben Moore here to see you.”

Jarrod’s brow lifted in surprise. “Send him in, Connie.”

Janie’s father entered the office and removed his hat as Connie shut the door behind him. Jarrod rose to his feet and walked around the desk to shake the older man’s hand.

“Ben, this is a pleasant surprise.” Jarrod started to worry when he noted how the normally genial man’s smile was uncharacteristically brief. He gestured to a chair. “What brings you to Stockton?” he asked and prayed there was nothing wrong with Janie as he perched on the edge of his desk.

Ben sat, took a deep breath and looked Jarrod firmly in the eye. “Jarrod, I’m not going to beat around the bush. What did you do to my daughter?”

Jarrod was slightly taken aback. “I assure you, Ben, I’ve always treated Janie with the same respect I’d expect a man to show my sister. Why? What’s wrong?”

“Ever since she came home from her visit, she’s been downright maudlin. Moping around, hardly smiling, even her cooking’s worse than it was before.” He shook his head sadly. “I reckoned it was something to do with you.”

Jarrod got to his feet and admitted, “I think it is, Ben.” He paced to the window. “I asked Janie to marry me and she turned me down, even though I’m sure she feels the same way about me that I do about her. She says she’s just not ready to leave you or Mineral Springs. I tried to tell her that she didn’t have to, that I’d come to her, but she wouldn’t listen.” He sighed. “She’s convinced there won’t be enough work for me to open a law office there.” Upon hearing a snort, Jarrod turned around. The twinkle was back in Ben’s eye and a smile was on his face.

“Well, don’t that beat all.” Ben shook his head, this time in amusement. “My Janie’s as sweet as honey and I know how she feels about you, but sometimes I reckon she’s part mule.”

Jarrod had to chuckle. “I can’t argue with that. I think you should know that I’ve decided to relocate to Mineral Springs anyway.” Ben looked surprised and Jarrod continued. “I’ve had an associate in my office in San Francisco for over a year, I don’t have to travel there very often and I’m planning on doing the same thing here. I love Janie, Ben,” he told the other man solemnly. “There’s no way I’m letting her go without a fight.”

Ben held out his hand and Jarrod took it. “You’ve made an old man very happy,” he stated with a wide grin. “I’m glad I don’t need to pull out my shotgun.”

Jarrod smiled wryly. “I almost wish you would. It would make things a whole lot easier.” Then he chuckled again when a wicked thought entered his mind. “Y’know, that’s not a bad idea.”

“I thought you said there was no need.” Ben looked puzzled.

“Oh, not on my part,” Jarrod said with a devilish glint in his eye as he leaned back on the desk. “But your daughter on the other hand…” He briefly related what happened at the pond when Janie arrived.

Rather than being scandalized, Ben was amused. “Well, you just get yourself down to Mineral Springs and I’ll make sure the gun’s loaded. Can’t have an upstanding young fellow like yourself dishonoured like that, not at all.”

Jarrod laughed. “Ben, I’m glad you’re on my side. Now how about coming out to the ranch for dinner? I’m assuming you were planning to catch the stage going out in the morning.”

Ben put on his hat as Jarrod gathered up a few papers to finish at home. “Reckon I’ll take you up on that. And you’d better make sure your mother comes up for a bit after you and Janie are married. Her cooking was getting better, but I’d hate to see a strapping young fellow like you starve.”

*

Jarrod looked up from his packing at the tap on his bedroom door. “Come in.” His mother entered with a bundle of quilts in her arms. “What’s this?”

Victoria smiled as she set it down on the bed. “I thought you could use a few extra items of bedding, assuming you thought to pack any at all.”

Jarrod chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you for saving an old bachelor from having to sleep on a bare mattress,” he teased. “Even though I don’t plan on being a bachelor for long.”

Sitting on the bed, Victoria patted a spot beside her. “It’s not going to be the same around here without you, dear.”

Jarrod sat beside her and took her hand. “Mother, I’m only moving to Mineral Springs. It’s only a day’s ride from here.”

“I know.” She smiled at him a bit wistfully. “But even though you’ve been living your own life for quite a while now, it’s still hard for a mother to see one of her children move on.” 

“It’s not that I want to leave, Mother…” Jarrod started, but Victoria forestalled him by placing her hand on his cheek.

“It’s that you love Janie and want the two of you to be happy,” she finished for him. “Just as I know you will be.”

Jarrod pulled her into a warm hug. “Thank you, Mother.”

“Oh, I just hope you’ll still be thanking me when I become a meddling mother-in-law,” she said mischievously. “You know you won’t be able to stop me from being underfoot from time to time.”

Jarrod chuckled. “As if I’d dare try. Besides, Ben reminded me that Janie could probably use a few more cooking lessons.”

“Jarrod! You finished yet?” Nick strode into the room without any other warning. “Heath and I are all ready, hurry up!”

Jarrod turned a quizzical look on his loud brother. “Ready for what?”

“Didn’t I tell you?” At the shake of Jarrod’s head, Nick elaborated. “There’s no way we’re letting you leave without a proper send-off. Everyone’s meeting at the Golden Slipper, now get a move on.” Hands on hips, he tapped his foot impatiently.

Jarrod chuckled as he stood and helped his mother up. “Duty calls,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Don’t wait up, Mother,” Nick called over his shoulder as Victoria’s laughter followed them out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking down the street, Janie enjoyed the beautiful afternoon. The season was turning from summer to fall and the slightly cooler weather was a nice change. But her good mood vanished when she saw it. The words “Law Office” were painted on the wooden sign above the window Walt was working on and Janie’s heart sunk to the vicinity of her shoes. Jarrod was never far from her thoughts and the idea that a lawyer was hanging his shingle in Mineral Springs only served to remind her that Jarrod had offered to do the same to be with her, an offer that she’d turned down. She loved him with all her heart, but his home was in Stockton, not there. She just couldn’t see Jarrod living in a backwater like Mineral Springs.

Janie tried to push away her regrets as she walked stoically past the building. But she couldn’t help taking a glance at the window and seeing Walt give the gold lettering a final wipe stopped her in her tracks. It read ‘JARROD BARKLEY, Attorney At Law’.

“Hey, Janie,” Walt greeted, but Janie barely heard him as she pushed open the door. Her heart stopped when the dark haired man turned from the bookshelf he was organizing and looked at her with those incredible blue eyes.

“Hello, Janie,” Jarrod said softly.

“What…?” she started as Jarrod came over to her. “Jarrod, what is this?”

Jarrod took her hand and grinned. “My new office. Do you like it?”

“But your office is in Stockton,” she protested, not quite comprehending.

“Well, yes,” he replied with a devilish glint in his eyes, “but you know how I like a challenge. I decided Mineral Springs would offer an exciting new opportunity.” He placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head so he could gaze directly into her eyes. “And I’m not really talking about the law.”

Janie shook her head. “Jarrod, I can’t let you do this for me.”

Jarrod steered her over to the chair behind the desk, sat down and pulled her into his lap. “Janie, I’m doing this for me,” he informed her. “I love you and I don’t intend on living without you by my side. You’re right, I do enjoy being a lawyer, but that doesn’t mean I need a big fancy office. It means having the opportunity to make sure everyone gets a fair shake and I think I can do that here just as well as Stockton or San Francisco.”

“I don’t know, Jarrod.” Janie felt a bit euphoric that Jarrod loved her enough to pull up and move to Mineral Springs, but she felt guilty as well. She was worried that Jarrod could resent her for having to change his life.

“Ahem.”

They both looked up to find Ben standing in the doorway with his rifle tucked under his arm.

“Papa, what’s wrong?” Janie asked, concerned. It wasn’t like her father to walk around town toting a gun.

He winked at Jarrod. “Just making sure you do right by this young man, honey,” he said, trying to look stern.

Janie, puzzled, looked at Jarrod, who was doing his best not to laugh.

“I understand you put poor Jarrod in quite the compromising position when you went visiting a couple weeks ago,” Ben continued gravely “And you know I don’t cotton to any sort of shenanigans.”

Janie was confused for a moment, but then realized what he was talking about. Her face grew warm as she remembered her view of Jarrod’s bare body and she pulled herself out of his arms to face him, mortified. “Jarrod, you didn’t tell him…”

Jarrod rose to his feet. “Janie, you should know by now that I will do whatever it takes to make I believe in happen. I believe in us, sweetheart, and if it takes your father’s shotgun to make you see it…” He shrugged and Janie found she couldn’t resist his endearing, hopeful smile. She looked from him to her father and back again to the man she loved with all her heart.

“Please say yes, Janie.” Jarrod wasn’t quite begging, but she could hear a pleading note in the tone of his voice.

Janie nodded and felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes. “Yes, Jarrod,” she finally answered. “With you and Papa working together, I wouldn’t stand a chance, even if I wanted to.” She threw herself into Jarrod’s arms and he held her tightly. “I love you, Jarrod. I’m so happy, I could just burst.” She smiled up at him and Jarrod bent his head down for a long, lingering kiss that they only broke off when Ben cleared his throat again.

“I was hoping we could delay the nuptials long enough for your family to get here, Jarrod,” he said with a twinkle in his eye, “but if you two keep this up, I’m going to have to march you off to the preacher’s right now.”

Jarrod chuckled and let Janie go. “What do you say, Janie? Can you control yourself for a few days?”

Janie pursed her lips in exasperation. “Jarrod!” she scolded him and cuffed him on the arm.

Jarrod just laughed again. “I don’t know, Ben. Do you think my virtue’s safe around her?”

Ben looked thoughtful, but only laughed when Janie fixed him with a warning glare. “I think you’ll be okay. Honey, you take as long as you need to plan whatever kind of wedding you want. I know your mother’s not around to help you, but I’m sure Victoria Barkley would be happy to. Isn’t that right, Jarrod?”

“Janie, she’d be thrilled,” Jarrod agreed. He kissed her softly on the cheek. “I hope you know how happy you’ve made me,” he told her softly and her smile shone back at him.

“As happy as you’ve made me?” she answered and then her smile turned impish. “Y’know, I think that detour sign was the best idea I’ve ever had.”

“You won’t be getting any argument from me,” Ben seconded.

“Scoot, both of you,” Jarrod told them after kissing Janie again briefly. “I have work to do.”

“You are coming over for dinner, Jarrod?” Janie asked.

Jarrod raised an eyebrow. “Is it safe?”

“You bought me the cookbook,” she reminded him and his dashing smile sent a tingle up her spine.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

* 

It was another beautiful autumn day when Jarrod Barkley and Janie Moore pledged their love to each other in front of Jarrod’s family and the entire town of Mineral Springs. Victoria and Silas arranged for a sumptuous wedding breakfast and after a multitude of toasts and well-wishes, Jarrod and Janie boarded the stage for a special run of the Mineral Springs stagecoach line that took them to Stockton and the Barkley private railcar for a honeymoon in San Francisco. Janie was suitably awed by the grandness of the Baldwin Hotel.

“Jarrod, this is too much,” she protested softly when she saw the lavishness of the honeymoon suite.

Jarrod swung her into his arms and carried her across the threshold. “Janie, I’ll have you know that the cost of this suite for the week isn’t much more than two rooms used to cost for a night at the Mineral Springs Hotel,” he told her with a rakish wink. Janie laughed, but Jarrod silenced her with a lingering kiss. “I think I’m entitled to do this now,” he murmured as he set her on the bed and trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He shivered as her fingers unbuttoned his jacket and vest and then started on his shirt.

“And I think I’m entitled to look at you as long as I want,” she replied as she slipped them off his shoulders.

“Whenever you want, Janie,” Jarrod assured her as he pulled her over to lie beside him. “As long as I don’t have to avert my eyes, either.”

Jarrod enjoyed her touch on the bare skin of his chest and back as he slowly unbuttoned her dress. He took his time undressing her and let his lips and hands explore each bit of skin as he exposed it. Soon he had her lying on top the coverlet completely unclothed and didn’t try to hide the desire he felt. Janie flushed a bit under his passionate gaze.

“Jarrod, you know it’s not right for me to be lying here like this and you to still be having your pants on,” she informed him.

Jarrod chuckled, unfastened his trousers and pulled them off slowly before sitting to remove his socks.

“Oh, my,” Janie exclaimed. “I knew you were… I mean, when I saw you… but I never imagined…” She tried to look away but her eyes returned and Jarrod glanced down. There was definitely no way he could hide his desire for her now with his manhood standing at strict attention, even if he wanted to.

“I’m not ashamed of how much I want you, Janie,” he said as he let his hand trail across her breast and when he fondled it gently, it grew hard with her own wakening desire.

“I want you, too, Jarrod,” she breathed. “I want to be yours with all my heart. Your mother…” and she blushed again. “Your mother talked to me about our wedding night and I’m sure I can please you.”

The fact that his mother had talked to his bride about him in that way made Jarrod blush as well. He covered his embarrassment by lying beside her and gathering Janie into his arms. This time he didn’t hold back when he kissed her; it was passionate and demanding and Janie responded with all the fervour he could have hoped for. Her hands roamed over his back and buttocks as his wandered across her body to caress her inner thigh. Janie gasped when he brushed against her womanhood but didn’t pull away and Jarrod explored further. His fingers delved into her soft core and her breathing became erratic. He lavished Janie’s face and breasts with insistent kisses as he woke her body to desire and soon her hand grew brave enough to stroke his engorged maleness. 

Jarrod groaned in pleasure and didn’t want to wait any longer. He positioned himself over top of her and looked intently into her eyes. “I want to be inside of you, Janie,” he said huskily. “I don’t want to hurt you, but…”

Janie pulled him down so his weight rested on her and raised her hips to press against him. “I know you don’t, Jarrod. I also know that you might have to for both of us to get what we want.” She brought her hands up to cup his face and kissed him hard. “Make love to me, Jarrod.”

Jarrod entered her welcoming flesh as slowly as he could. When Janie flinched and gasped, he stopped and held still. “There’s no rush, sweetheart,” he whispered as he kissed her gently. “We have all the time in the world.” Janie wrapped her arms around him, kissed him back and eventually he felt her relax. Jarrod started thrusting slowly, taking his cues from Janie’s reactions. The pleasure built inside him and Jarrod felt Janie respond as well. Her hips started to shift to match his and soon they were moving in rhythm, the intensity building until Janie’s fingers dug into his back. She cried out and her body tensed; then she relaxed and Jarrod sought his own release. When he came down from the height she’d taken him to, Jarrod brushed the damp hair off Janie’s face and kissed her before moving to hold her close. He’d won the war and the taste of victory didn’t come close to the sweetness of the woman he’d have in his arms forever.


End file.
